


Ordinary

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part in series about Sev and his bad habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

** Ordinary **

 

Severus prefers cigars.  But when you don’t have what you like… Confiscated pack of cigarettes  have to do for now…

_(Mister Malfoy, cigarettes? So ordinary…  And it’s Muggle brand If I’m not mistaken)_

Professor smokes fast and nervously.

There is 15 minutes left. There is time for at least one blessed cigarette before he will have to go back to class and make an effort to teach these small imbeciles something, even if it’s pointless task. 

Snape rest his hip on the sill of an open window. He radiates irritation and distaste. Even if nicotine calms him, it’s only marginally.

Seven minutes. And then…

Longbottom Total-Lack-of-Self-Confidence or if you like Complete-Disaster

Malfoy  Ass-Kisser,

Saint Granger Know-It-All,

 

 

and Potter…

 

Severus is aware that no amount of cigarettes or elixirs or even polish vodka will be of any help. But _Avada_ sounds pretty nice…

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is probably because of Liluf.


End file.
